miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/"Modowa Katastrofa" ♪One-Shot♪
„Modowa Katastrofa ”♪ One-Shot♪ ♫ Witam ponownie. Jak się macie? Oto kolejne moje wypociny. Są trochę dłuższe niż poprzednie. Życzę miłego czytania ^.^ Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłam dużo błędów. Jeszcze chciała bym podziękować za wasze komentarze. Nic innego mnie tak nie motywuje do pisania jak one. ♫ Uwielbiam mieć czas dla samego siebie, czy przyjaciół. Spędzać czas z Nino, czy z innymi. Właśnie nadarzyła się okazja i mogę sobie spokojnie posiedzieć pod wieżą Eiffla. Żadnych obowiązków. Żadnej sesji czy dodatkowych zajęć. I to przez najbliższe dwa tygodnie! Ojciec wyjechał promować nową kolekcję, a przez ferie nauczyciele nie będą mnie przyjmować. Mogę tylko leniuchować jak Plagg. Niestety, wszystko, co miłe szybko się kończy. Usłyszałem, jak ktoś woła moje imię. Gdy się obróciłem, zauważyłem Nino, biegnącego w moją stronę. Kiedy znalazł się koło mnie, położył ręce na kolanach i starał się uspokoić oddech. - Nino, wszystko w porządku – spytałem przyjaciela, a on pokazał, żebym jeszcze poczekał. Wyglądał, jakby przebiegł maraton. - Musisz… mi pomóc – powiedział cały czas zmachany. - Niby w czym – zapytałem. Miałem złe przeczucie. - Alya… - zaczął, ale nadal brakowało mu powietrza. - Co z nią się stało? – spytałem. - Co?... nic…to znaczy nic z nią się nie stało. Napisała mi, że jej rodzice wyjechali na parę dni i mnie zaprasza do siebie. Na noc – powiedział już normalnie. Był rozpromieniony. – A właściwie na kilka. – szczerzył się jak głupi do sera. Czyli jak Plagg. - Więc w czym problem, ty chyba powinieneś się cieszyć – zauważyłem. - Bo się cieszę, jak małe dziecko normalnie – odpowiedział – tylko mam mały problem – dodał. - Jaki… - zapytałem, ale czułem, że to się dla mnie źle skoczy. Usiadł koło mnie na ławce i zaczął gadać. - Wczoraj obiecałem Marinette, że pomogę jej przy projekcie na konkurs, na Fashion Week i... – zaczął. - … I to się pokrywa z wizytą u Alyi – skończyłem za niego. - Właśnie. Pomożesz? - Niby w jaki sposób – zapytałem. - Mógłbyś pójść dziś do Marinette zamiast mnie – poprosił z miną pobitego psa. - A niby co miałeś robić dla Marinette – spytałem. - Wszystko, co Ci każe, masz być, tak jakby jej asystentem – poinformował mnie przyjaciel. Nie podobał mi się jego dobór słów. - „Ja” nie mam być jej „asystentem” tylko „Ty”, tak łatwo mnie w to nie wkręcisz – zagroziłem. Znałem go za dobrze, by tak łatwo mnie wrobić. - No weź, nie pomożesz przyjaciołom – zaczął mi jęczeć – tyle razy z Marinette Tobie pomogliśmy, a ty nam nie pomożesz. Obie te rzeczy są dla nas ważne – wyjaśniał. - Nino… - zacząłem. - Proszę… - teraz wyglądał jak głodny kociak. - Nie patrz tak na mnie – błagałem, bo czułem, że za chwilę się złamię – no weź, przestań… O niech Ci będzie. Zostanę asystentem Marinette. Tylko tak na mnie nie patrz – podałem się. Czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół? Nawet dla takich co grają na uczuciach. - Dzięki…dzięki…dzięki – powtarzał w kółko i przytulił, prawie łamiąc mi żebra. - Odczep się, bo się rozmyślę – krzyknąłem i jak na komendę miałem go z głowy. - Tak się cieszę – naprawdę cieszył się tak, jakby gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej – no to na razie – wstał i zaczął się oddalać – u Marinette masz być koło 16 – krzyknął do mnie na koniec i znikł. Nino, bywa czasem nieogarnięty. Kiedy poszedł, uświadomiłem sobie coś. Spojrzałem na zegarek, by się upewnić. I nie myliłem się. - Jest za pięć czwarta! – zdziwiłem się – Nino! - A jednak cię wyrolował – powiedział Plagg, wychylając się za mojej kurtki. - Niech go tylko dorwę w swoje ręce. Już wiem, czemu się tak śpieszył –jaki byłem zły -tak mnie oszukać i to przez poczucie winny. Zapłaci mi za to. - Tak jak ty zapłacisz Marinette, bo na pewno się spóźnisz. Nie zdążysz do niej w pięć minut. To godzina drogi stąd – uświadomił mnie kwami. - No chodźmy zebrać baty za wkrótce nieżyjącego Nino – wstałem i ruszyłem w stronę piekarni rodziców dziewczyny. Przez piętnaście minut szukałem miejsca, gdzie mógłbym się przemienić. Potem jako Czarny Kot w kwadrans przebyłem pod dom dziewczyny. Szybko się odmieniłem i pobiegłem pod drzwi Marinette. Mając prawie półgodziny spóźnienia, zapukałem do drzwi. Po chwili drzwi się odtworzyły. - Ja rozumiem, że czasem idzie się spóźnić, ale pół godziny. To lekka przesada, Nino — powiedziała zła, nawet na mnie nie spojrzawszy. Nie zauważyła, że to nie Nino przyszedł. Pewnego po otwarciu drzwi odwróciła się, by wrócić do pracy. Wszedłem za nią do mieszkania i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. W tym czasie Marinette siedziała już przy stole i przeglądała jakieś kartki. - Mamy dużo do zrobienia — zaczęła mówić, a ja przysiadłem się do niej — rano dowiedziałam się, co będzie tematem prac i na pewno Alya będzie zachwycona. - gadała jak najęta, nadal na mnie nie patrząc. Za to ja spojrzałem na jej notatki. To były wstępne projekty. Na Nino. Ooo...rany — Stroje mają być wzorowane na Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie i... Ty nie jesteś Nino! — to ostatnie krzyknęła, odsuwając się natychmiast. Prawie zleciała z krzesła, ale ją przytrzymałem. Po czym wstała z krzesła i zaczęła chodzić z kółko. - Nie, Nie ... gdzie jest Nino, miał tu być, miał mi pomóc i co ja teraz zrobię...- nawijała do siebie głosem takim, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. - Hej... spokojnie dlatego ja tu jestem — powiedziałem, zatrzymując ją — Nino mnie tu przysłał. Oto ja, twój nowy asystent – starałem się udawać zachwyconego, ale kto by były na moim miejscu? - Jaki znów asystent – zapytała, a mnie zamurowało – Nino miał być moim modelem – wyjaśniła zła – TO na pewno sprawka Alyi – zaczęła mówić do siebie teraz już wściekła – Na pewno ona to uknuła. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja mam przebiegłego najlepszego przyjaciela. - I co ja teraz zrobię – spytała samą siebie – bez Nino będę musiała wszystko zrobić od nowa — powiedziała, chwytając się za głowę. - A to oznacza… – wiem, że to jest głupie pytanie, ale musiałem sprawdzić, na jakim etapie jesteśmy. - A to, że na Nino miała już gotowe kroje, wystarczyłoby tylko dodać odpowiednie detale pod temat. Teraz mam Ciebie, a wy jesteście jak ogień i woda. To, co pasuje do niego, nie będzie Tobie pasowało – wyjaśniła szybko i usiadła załamana na kanapie. - Hej, nie jest na pewno tak źle – kucnąłem przed nią i starałem się pocieszyć. - Musiałabym zacząć wszystko od nowa, a prezentacja jest za dwa dni. - Przecież dziś się dowiedziałaś, jaki ma mieć to temat – nie byłem w stanie uwierzyć w tak krótki okres na przygotowania. - Ale oto właśnie chodzi w tym konkursie. Mało czasu dużo pracy. To jest bardzo prestiżowy konkurs i tylko najlepsi mogą wziąć w nim udział – na moich oczach się załamywała. Jeśli miała rację, to muszę jej pomóc. Nino musi zapłacić za to, że w takim momencie ją zostawił. Wstałem i spojrzałem na nią. - Więc to idealny konkurs dla Ciebie – spojrzała na mnie nieśmiało. Wyglądała jak mały, uroczy kociak, który nie wie, co robić – To ty zaprojektowałaś melonik, który spodobał się mojemu tacie, co samo w sobie jest wielkim osiągnięciem. Zaprojektowałaś okładkę najnowszej płyty Jaggeda Stone’a – z każdym moim słowem jej mina stawała się coraz bardziej pewna siebie – Skoro dałaś radę wtedy, to na pewno dasz sobie radę teraz. Przez chwilę się zastanawiała nad znaczeniem moich słów. Wtedy nie wiedziałem, jak to się dla mnie skończy. - Masz rację – powiedziała, wstając całkowicie pewna siebie – masz absolutną rację, dałam sobie radę wtedy i teraz też dam. - Tak trzymaj, dziewczyno – jej entuzjazm był zaraźliwy. - No to rozbieraj się i wskakuj na stolik – powiedziała jakby nigdy nic i podeszła do koszyka z przyborami. - Właśnie tak...że co?!- dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, co powiedziała. Spojrzała na mnie jak …no…idiotę. - Muszą zabrać Twoją miarę, ale tego nie zrobię, kiedy masz na sobie kurtkę – powiedziała do mnie, a ja spostrzegłem, że miała rację. Nadal miałem ją na sobie. Chyba, jednak jestem idiotą. Zdjąłem ją oraz buty i stanąłem na stoliku, który mi wskazała. Podeszła do mnie z zeszytem w jednej ręce. W drugiej trzymała miarkę, a w zębach ołówek. Dała mi notatnik do potrzymania. Tańczyła koło mnie, co jakiś czas karząc mi się odwrócić albo podnieść rękę, czy nogę. W którymś momencie zauważyłem rodziców Marinette, jednak widząc moją minę męczennika i rozkazy dziewczyny szybko wyszli z mieszkania. Nie mając co robić, nie licząc wykonywania rozkazów, przyglądałem się Marinette. To, w jakim stopniu była skupiona. Jak uroczo wystawiała język przy pracy. Pierwszy raz odkąd graliśmy razem, czuła się przy mnie swobodnie. Po piętnastu minutach okrążyła mnie całego i poszła po…próbki materiałów. A już miałem nadzieję na rogaliki z czekoladą. Kiedy przybierała minę zaciekawionego psiaka, z przekręconą głową zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest ... piękna. A kiedy była skupiona, przypomniała Biedronkę. Była równie urodziwa. Gdy się nie jąka, jest...intrygująca. W tej chwili bardzo chciałem ją poznać. Dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o niej. - ...do domu — powiedziała do mnie. - Co? - spytałem, nie bardzo wiedząc, co do mnie powiedziała. - Mówię, że to już wszystko i możesz już wracać do domu — powtórzyła. - No tak, wybacz, trochę odpłynąłem — nie musi wiedzieć, że w rozmyślaniach o niej — to, co teraz będziesz robić — spytałem ją, podchodząc bliżej. - Postaram się teraz wymyślić kroje, wzory i takie tam — wyjaśniła. Jej uśmiech był...był cudny. Weź się w garść, Adrien. Wystarczy, że dziewczyna mnie zaintryguje i już tracę dla niej głowę. Muszę się skupić. - Czyli już nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? - Na dziś nie, jutro dopiero będziesz mi potrzebny do przymiarki. Teraz będę potrzebować inspiracji – westchnęła, kiedy ja szykowałem się do wyjścia – Niby temat jest prosty, ale jest bardzo … skompresowany. - Skompresowany? - zdziwiłem się. - Tak – zaczęła – Biedronka to kolory czerwony i czarny plus jo-jo, a Czarny Kot to Kolory czarny i zielony plus kij. Trudno w tym znaleźć oryginalną inspirację. - Pewnie przydałby Ci się któryś, jako muza – zaśmiałem się, a ona zachichotała. - Tak, zwłaszcza Czarny Kot, bo dzięki Biedroblogowi, Biedronkę miałabym z głowy – zażartowała. Przydałby się jej Czarny Kot tak, hymm… - O przypomniałam sobie o czymś – poszła do kuchni na drugim końcu pokoju – były przygotowane dla Nino, ale Tobie też powinny pasować – powiedziała, podając mi różowe pudełko, jak te z piekarni jej rodziców. Wziąłem je ostrożnie i odtworzyłem. Tak w środku były rogaliki. Oby z czekoladą. - Dziękuję – Biedronko, chyba będziesz mieć konkurentkę, pomyślałem sobie. - Nie ma za co, naprawdę. To ja dziękuję, że chce mi pomóc – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - To przyjemność – odpowiedziałem, co dziwne, szczerze – Na razie. - Do jutra. Gdy zamknęła za mną drzwi Plagg wystawił swój łebek. Miał podejrzliwą minę. - Znając Ciebie — zaczął kwami — zauroczyłeś się i by się przypodobać, pójdziesz do niej jako Czarny Kot. - Cooo...ja...wcale...- moje jąkanie zdradzało wszystko — myślisz, że to zły pomysł — zapytałem. - Ja bym się tak nie poświęcał dla niej — powiedział pewnie Plagg. - A dla sera? - No...to już może — jakże on pomocny. W drodze na dół zdążyłem razem z Plaggiem zejść wypieki od Marinette. Gdy wyszedłem na dwór, było już ciemno, chyba koło siódmej. Spojrzałem do góry. Tam gdzie powinien być jej mieszkanie. - Wrócisz tam tak? - spytał Plagg. - Tak — przyznałem — muszę jej pomóc. Chcę, by wygrała, a ja mogę jej pomóc. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Nie przejmując się Plaggiem, znalazłem miejsce, gdzie nikt mnie nie widział. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Po chwili byłem Czarnym Kotem. Szybko za pomocą kija znalazłem się na dachu domu Marinette. W jej pokoju świeciło się światło. Spojrzałem przez świetlik prowadzący do niego. Dziewczyna krzątała się, zbierając różne rzeczy. Zapukałem w okno i czekałem, ale nie długo. Gdy zobaczyła mnie przez okno, jej mina zdradziła zaskoczenie. Otworzyła okno. - Czarny Kocie...co...ty — zaczęła. - Coś mi mówi, że potrzebna byłaby Ci moja pomoc, wiec jestem - uśmiechnąłem się do niej — mogę wejść? - Co? - była naprawdę zdziwiona — tak...tak jasne — powiedziała i wpuściła mnie do środka. - To jak mogę pomóc — spytałem się, siadając po turecku na jej sofie (otomanie). Zamyśliła się, oglądając mnie od stóp po moje kocie uszy. Co dziwne podobało mi się, że tak mocno się mi przygląda. - Masz piękne oczy — powiedziała i odwróciła się do biurka, a mnie zatkało — w takim odcieniu może być męska kurtka...albo nie lepiej wzory na koszulce. - A ja miałem nadzieję, że moje oczy ci się podobają — podszedłem do niej i zacząłem z nią filtrować. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. - Oj... Kocie...podobają mi się w równym stopniu co twój dzwonek — zaśmiała się i uderzając palcem o niego, by zabrzęczał. - To mam nadzieję, że dzwonek bardzo Ci się podoba — powiedziałem, krzyżując ręce. Nie odpowiedziała mi. Patrzyła na mój pierścień. - Kocia łapka — powiedziała cicho obserwując znaczek na moim Miraculum — podoba mi się ten motyw — uśmiechnęła się do mnie — a ja myślałam, że będziesz mi przeszkadzać — przyznała. Czuła się teraz jeszcze bardziej swobodnie przy mnie niż wcześniej tego wieczoru. - Czyli to znaczy, że szybciej skończysz pracę, tak — cieszyłem się, że jej pomagam. - Nie bardzo — już się nie cieszyłem — to znaczy, że będziesz mi dotrzymywał towarzystwa tak długo, póki nie skończę — uświadomiła mnie. Tego nie przewidziałem. - To, co mam robić — spytałem z mniejszym entuzjazmem. - Na razie możesz sobie usiąść. - Też mi pomoc — odwróciłem się od niej i poszedłem w stronę kanapy. - Stój — krzyknęła za mną i po chwili miała mój kij. - Hej! — odpowiedziałem oburzony. - Tego mi brakowało — powiedziała, patrząc raz na mnie, a raz na moją broń. Rzuciła mi kij. Potem wzięła rysownik do ręki i sama usiadła na sofie. Przysiadłem się do niej oraz zacząłem zaglądać jej przez ramię. Projektowała w tej chwili strój dla mnie. Była skupiona na rysowaniu, ale od czasu do czasu spoglądała mi w oczy. Biło bardzo miło...i nie oszukując się, romantycznie. - Musisz zmienić kołnierzyk, ten nie pasuje — wtrąciłem. - A czemu miałabym Cię posłuchać — spytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem, ale mi wydawał się w tej chwili uroczy. - Bo tak się składa, że z tym mam styczność na co dzień — powiedziałem, równocześnie wypinając się dumnie. - Już Ci wierzę — chciała być złośliwa, lecz nie udało się jej. Potem na trochę się zamyśliła — chyba masz rację, ten kołnierzyk tu nie pasuje. Lekkie przegięcie — powiedziała i zaczęła zmieniać projekt. Reszta wieczoru minęła nam podobnie. Ja mówiłem, co mi się nie podoba, a ona po zastanowieniu zmieniała to mniejszym lub większym stopniu, ale na swój sposób. Co chwila żartowaliśmy i dokuczaliśmy sobie. - No i gotowe — powiedziała dumna, kiedy skończyliśmy...to znaczy...ona skończyła. - Chyba lepsze być już nie może — pochwaliłem ją. - Dziękuję — powiedziała i mnie przytuliła — bez Ciebie pewnie bym do rana nad tym siedziała. - To nic wielkiego, Marinette — patrzyłem jej teraz w oczy, nadal trzymając ja w ramionach. Nie wiem jak, to się dokładnie stało, ale w następnej chwili całowałem ją. Gdy oddała pocałunek, czułem się jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na ziemi. Nagle go przerwała. - Co?... coś się stało? - spytałem zdezorientowany. - Nie tylko...tylko...- zaczęła zakłopotana. Potem usłyszeliśmy wchodzących do mieszkanka rodziców dziewczyny i wołanie jej mamy. - Marinette, przenieśliśmy Ci kolację. - Chyba musisz już iść — powiedziała do mnie cicho Marinette cała skrępowania. - Do zobaczenia — pożegnałem się i szybko pocałowałem. Uciekłem z jej pokoju, zanim zorientowała się, co zrobiłem. Nigdy nie byłem tak szybko w domu. Kiedy siedziałem bezpieczny w moim pokoju, mogłem się odmienić. - Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy — wytknął mi Plagg. - Pocałowałem ją — powiedziałem jakby do samego siebie. - I to dwa razy chciałbym zauważyć — złośliwość Plagga sięgała zenitu — mam nadzieję, że dostanę za tę robotę tonę sera. A Tobie przydałby się zimny prysznic — powiedział kwami i odleciał do swojego schowka pod moim łóżkiem. Do 2 w nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Wsłuchiwałem się w oddech śpiącego na poduszce obok Plagga i myślałem o dzisiejszym dniu. Moje myśli krążyły wokół Marinette. Jej zachowanie wobec mnie jako Czarnego Kota było dziwnie znajome. Następnego dnia obudziłem się o 11. Co było dziwne. Plagg potrafił mnie obudzić po ser nawet o 5 rano. Przetarłem zaspane oczy i zacząłem się za nim rozglądać. Leżał na kanapie i jeszcze spał, a dookoła niego leżał niedojedzony camembert. - I komu by się teraz przydał zimny prysznic – powiedziałem cicho, by go nie obudzić. Wtedy przypomniałem sobie, co się stało wieczorem. Plagg miał racje, jednak mnie by się przydał. Wstałem z łóżka i zacząłem się zbierać. Cały czas miałem w myślach smak ust Marinette. Zastanawiałem się, jak do tego doszło. Przecież od tak dawna byłem zakochany w Biedronce i…nic, a tu wystarczył jeden wieczór z Marinette bym ją pocałował. Pewnie nadal bym się nad tym zastanawiał, gdyby nie telefon. - Powinieneś zmienić dzwonek w telefonie, ten jest denerwujący – powiedział Plagga w półśnie i obróciwszy się na drugi bok. - Ale na tym polegają dzwonki w telefonach. Są denerwujące, by jak najszybciej odebrać i …– powiedziałem do niego, podchodząc do telefonu. Gdy zobaczyłem, kto dzwoni, nie mogłem odebrać. - No wyłącz go… – powiedział Plagg podlatując do mnie - …Ooo…Marinette dzwoni. Czemu nie odbierasz? – zdziwił się. - Bo nie wiem co jej mam powiedzieć – odpowiedziałem. - Nic – odrzekł kwami. - Jak to nic – zapytałem? - No nic jej nie możesz powiedzieć, bo nie ty się z nią całowałeś tylko Czarny Kot. Inna bajka, że to także ty – wyjaśnił Plagg. Miał trochę racji. Gdy chciałem odebrać połączenie, akurat się rozłączyła. Potem przyszedł od niej SMS. - Masz przyjść na przymiarkę na trzynastą – przeczytał na głos kwami – Tym razem też się spóźnisz czy przyjdziesz może jako super bohater – zapytał złośliwie. - Ha…ha…ha…bardzo śmieszne – odparłem – to co? Trzeba się zbierać. - Idziemy na śniadanie? – zapytał Plagg z nadzieją. - No pewnie – odparłem, a on schował się mi za koszulę. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i całkowitym przygotowaniu się do wyjścia wsiadłem do auta i ruszyłem do domu Marinette. Zastanawiałem się, jak mam się przy niej zachowywać. Plagg mi nie pomagał. Wczoraj, jako Adrien, miałem już problemy z zachowaniem skupienia przy niej. To co teraz będzie, kiedy wiem, jak wspaniale całuje. Tuż przed pierwszą byłem już pod jej domem. Im coraz bliżej byłem, tym szybciej biło mi serce. Tak jak wczoraj, znalazłem się przed drzwiami. Gdy zapukałem, nie czekałem długo na otwarcie drzwi. Serce miałem w gardle do czasu, gdy zobaczyłem pana Dupaina w drzwiach. Wtedy opadło na dno żołądka. - Witaj chłopcze – uśmiechną się promienie ojciec Marinette. – Dzień dobry, proszę pana – odpowiedziałem, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie. - Wejdź – Pan Dupain wpuścił mnie do środka – Marinette czeka na ciebie u siebie w pokoju. - Dziękuje – powiedziałem i ruszyłem na górę. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju, zobaczyłem ją. Siedziała przy biurku. Nie czułem się tak nigdy, jak teraz, nawet na widok Biedronki. - Cześć – przywitałem się cicho. Odwróciła się w moją stronę. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. - Cześć – pozwiedzała, wstając z krzesła – tym razem się nie spóźniłeś – zażartowała. - Wczoraj miałem powód – starałem się usprawiedliwić – Nino powiedział mi, że mam przyjść do ciepie pięć minut przed czwartą – zaśmiała się, na moją wypowiedz – to co? Zaczynamy? - Pewnie – powiedziała już trochę poważniej – Trzymaj – podała mi rzeczy, które musiała przed chwilą skończyć – przebierz się w nie, dobrze? - Dobrze. Po kilku minutach byłem gotowy i znów stałem na stoliku jak wczoraj. Przyznaje się. Gdy kręciła się koło mnie, znowu ją obserwowałem. Byłem zachwycony każdym jej ruchem. Każdym gestem. Także tym jak świetny był jej projekt. Nic w nim nie zmieniła od wczoraj. - No i gotowe – powiedziała – nie spodziewałam się braku poprawek. - Chyba jesteś lepsza, niż myślisz – pochwaliłem ją. - Może – zastanowiła się, a uśmiech który pojawił się na jej ustach, był piękny. - Mogę Ci jeszcze w czymś pomóc – zapytałem Marinette. - Nie, nie trzeba – zapewniła mnie – teraz muszę tylko skończyć projekt dla mnie, więc poradzę sobie sama. - No dobrze – nie za bardzo wiedziałem co teraz mam powiedzieć. - Ooo…mam prośbę – zaczęła. - Jaką? - Możesz wziąć ze sobą twoje rzeczy – poprosiła – nie będę musiała się martwić, że czegoś zapomniałam. - Jasne – zgodziłem się, a co niby miałem zrobić – a gdzie mam przyjść jutro z nimi? - Nie powiedziałam Ci jeszcze przecież – powiedziała i podeszłą do biurka. Na kartce napisała coś i podała mi ją – konkurs jest w teatrze i zaczyna się o czwartej, ale możesz przyjść przed piątą, bo i tak prezentuje się ostatnia – wyjaśniła. - Pewnie się denerwujesz – zapytałem się. - Dziś jeszcze nie ale jutro pewnie będę – zapewniła. - Dasz radę – powiedziałem, a ona się na to uśmiechnęła. Przebrałem się z powrotem w swoje rzeczy, pożegnałem się z Marinette i jej rodzicami. Znowu siedziałem w aucie tym razem w drodze do domu. Kiedy byłem już sam Plagg wyszedł z ukrycia. - Nawet nie źle poszło, muszę przyznać – powiedział to tak jakby to była jego zasługa – ale teraz nie masz co robić do konkursu. - Na pewno znajdę sobie jakieś zajęcie – zapewniłem Plagga. - A co powiesz na to, by sprawdzić, ile jestem stanie zjeść sera, póki zrobi mi się niedobrze – zapytał chytrze kwami. - Mowy nie ma – odrzekłem stanowczo – po pierwsze: nie chce tego wiedzieć, po drugie: wątpię by na świecie, było tyle sera. Przez cały dzień miałem trudności ze skupieniem się na czymkolwiek. Na Nino czy Alyę nie mogłem liczyć, byli zbyt zajęci...no...sobą. Kiedy udało mi się do nich dodzwonić byli...tak jakby...zadyszani. Udało mi się tylko od nich dowiedzieć, że będą na pokazie. Przed pokusą ponownego pójścia do Marinette jako Czarny Kot uratowali mnie Kim z Maxem. Tak jak ja mieli problem z dotarciem do Nino. Spędziłem z nimi czas do wieczora, ale myślami byłem przy dziewczynie, która właśnie pracowała nad tym, by wygrać prestiżowy konkurs. Do domu wróciłem tak jak poprzedniego dnia koło jedenastej. Oczywiście Plagg narzekał, jaki to on nie jest głodny. Na szczęście tej nocy szybko zasnąłem. Śniłem o Marinette. Byliśmy razem na szczycie wieży Eiffla i podziwialiśmy piękno Paryża. Czułem się szczęśliwy, przytulając ją od tyłu…no przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało… Niestety mój „kochany” głodomor, nie dał mi spać. Chciałem go zignorować, ale nagle poczułem na sobie lodowatą wodę. - Aaaa…- krzyknąłem zaskoczony i zły – Plagg co ty do cholery wyprawiasz! - Daje Ci obiecany zimny prysznic – odparł złośliwie kwami – Jestem głodny. - Też …mi…mi…nowość – odpowiedziałem, dygocąc z zimna – sądzisz, że …że po tym…tym prysznicu…dam…dam Ci ser. - No a czemu nie – odparł pewny siebie – jak nie dostane sera to ty nie będziesz super bohaterem – powiedział, wystawiając język. - A nie…niech cię – spryciula wiedział jak mnie podejść. Poszedłem do łazienki doprowadzić się do porządku. Gdy z niej wyszedłem, przynajmniej nie było mi zimno. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było po dziesiątej. Nie całe 7 godzin zostało mi do konkursu. - To, co teraz śniadanie – zapytał Plagg z nadzieją. - Chyba śnisz – odpowiedziałem złośliwie – przed śniadaniem trzeba doprowadzić moje łóżko do porządku – na moje słowa jego mina wyrażała zaskoczenie – powinieneś był to bardzej przemyśleć. Szybko się ubrałem i z małą, bardzo małą pomocą Plagga udało mi się posprzątać wodę z podłogi, a pościel i materac ukryć w łazience by wyschły. - Możemy iść już zjeść – spytał kwami. - Tak, już możemy – powiedziałem, także czując ssanie w żołądku. - Nie licząc pracowników, w domu byłem sam, więc Plagg swobodnie grasował pośród potraw. Patrząc na niego, zastanawiałem się, co by było, gdybym nie poszedł tamtej nocy do Marinette jako Czarny Kot. Czy nie zadurzyłbym się w niej, czy może to była tylko kwestia czasu? Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybym nie oberwał bułką. - PLAGG – krzyknąłem – jeszcze raz takie coś zrobisz, to przejdziesz na racje – zagroziłem. - A ty mógłbyś się w końcu obudzić – odrzekł niewzruszony – skoro ciągle o niej myślisz to może…no nie wiem…powiedz jej to – zaproponował – I tak uważam, że masz u niej większe szanse niż u Biedronki. - A twoje zdanie w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi w tej sprawie – odparłem i wstałem od stołu. Ruszyłem z powrotem w stronę mojego pokoju. - To, co będziemy robić do czasu konkursu — zapytał mnie Plagg. - Mam pewien pomysł, ale Tobie się on nie spodoba - uśmiechnąłem się do niego w złośliwy sposób, a on zaczął uciekać, lecz nie zdążył - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Będąc Czarnym Kotem, ruszyłem w miasto. Nie myślałem nad tym, gdzie idę. Po prostu cieszyłem się tym, że znowu jestem bohaterem. Przez bite 2 godziny przemierzałem Paryż. Byłem pod Wieżą Eiffla, przy Luwrze i Katedrze Norte Dame oraz wielu innych miejscach. Starałem się nie myśleć o Marinette tylko o wolności, którą daje mi bycie Czarnym Kotem. Jednak kiedy byłem koło piekarni, nie mogłem się oprzeć i wylądowałem na dachu dziewczyny. Tak jak wcześniej zapukałem w okno. Szybko pojawiła się w nim i mi je odtworzyła. - Co tutaj robisz, Kocie – zapytała zdziwiona, ale wpuściła mnie do środka. - Ja przyszedłem Ci życzyć powodzenia na konkursie - pokłoniłem się jej, a ona się zarumieniła. - Bardzo dziękuje – powiedziała z uroczym uśmiechem. - Masz bardzo ładny uśmiech – wyszeptałem, zanim ugryzłem się w język. - Naprawdę tak myślisz? – nie wiem, czy to możliwe, ale jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła. - Pewnie – odrzekłem – a jak tam twoje projekty, gotowe? - Oczywiście – odparła – ale nie pokaże Ci ich. - A to czemu? - spytałem zdziwiony. - Bo mają pozostać w tajemnicy do czasu konkursu – była bardzo pewna siebie. Jej zachowanie znów mi kogoś przypominało, ale kogo? - Przecież pomogłem przy jednym – przypomniałem jej. - Więc wiesz, jak wygląda – zażartowała. - Ale ja chciałbym zobaczyć ten drugi – posłałem jej mój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech. - Hymm… - Przez chwile się zastanawiała – nie ma mowy. Przez chwile się śmialiśmy. Była cudowna. Czemu wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem? Gdy przestaliśmy się śmiać, chyliłem się powoli do pocałunku. Niestety musiało nam coś przeszkodzić. - Marinette – zawołała jej mama – nie możesz się spóźnić tym razem, zbieraj się. - Muszę iść – powiedziała do mnie cicho. - Powodzenia – odparłem. Pocałowałem ją jeszcze w policzek i wyszedłem z jej pokoju tak samo, jak tam wszedłem. Ruszyłem szybko do domu. Przez otwarte okno wszedłem dyskretnie do swojego pokoju i się odmieniłem. - Wiedziałem, że to zrobisz – odparł Plagg. - Przecież ty mi to doradziłeś – powiedziałem. - Tak, ale nie sądziłem, że to zrobisz. - No dobrze – odpuściłem – Choć trzeba już iść. Spakowałem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i upewniłem się, że moje łóżko wygląda chociaż bardzej normalnie po porannej kąpieli. Szofer zawiózł mnie do teatru, gdzie byłem koło czwartej. Ruszyłem w stronę garderoby. Gdy się przebrałem, spojrzałem w lustro. Projekt Marinette, a właściwie nasz projekt, był świetny. Miałem na sobie czarne spodnie i skórzaną kurtkę, na której zielone pasy przełamywały czerń. Koszulkę miałem srebrną z zielonym wzorkiem i kocią łapką u dołu. Nie sądziłem, że będę jeszcze pod większym wrażeniem. Zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się myliłem, dopiero gdy zauważyłem Marinette za mną w lustrze. Wyglądała świetnie w czerwonych rurkach, kropkowanej bluzce i czarnej marynarce. Było po niej widać, że jest szczęśliwa. - I jak Ci się podoba — spytała mnie, okręcając się dookoła, po tym, jak odłożyła torbę ze swoimi rzeczami. - Wyglądasz wspaniale — odpowiedziałem szczerze, wywołując u niej uśmiech, który bardzo się mi podobał. - Ty też wyglądasz świetnie — powiedziała — ale czegoś mi tu brakuje — jej chytry uśmieszek lekko mnie niepokoił. Kucnęła koło swojej torby i zaczęła w niej szukać. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej dwie cienkie opaski. Jedna z czułkami biedronki, a druga z kocimi uszami. Zaśmiałem się, gdy je zobaczyłem, a ona z uśmiechem na ustach założyła mi na głowę „kocie uszy". - No i teraz jest perfekcyjnie — zaśmiała się zakładając swoje „czułka". Nagle przez głośniki została wywołana jako nastęna. Już się nie śmiała. Tylko cała dygotała ze strachu. Gdy doszliśmy do wejścia na scenę, ona momentalnie się zatrzymała. - No chodź — powiedziałem, chwytając ja za rękę i prowadząc w stronę sceny — poradzisz sobie — starałem się ją podnieść na duchu. Nieśmiało się do mnie uśmiechnęła, a ja poczułem nieustającą chęć pocałowania jej. Ruszyła bardziej pewnie na scenę, a ja za nią. Kiedy usłyszałem wiwaty widowni i coś sobie uświadomiłem. Jestem na scenie. Przed setkami, a może i tysiącami ludzi. Może moją twarz widać...no... wszędzie, ale nie lubię występować przed tak dużą ilością widzów. Na sesjach jest góra 5 osób i dodatku takich, których widzę codziennie. Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałem? Aaa...no tak...myślałem o Marinette i żeby o niej nie myśleć. Stałem obok niej, starając się wyglądać na nie zdenerwowanego i próbować słuchać, o czym rozmawia dziewczyna z prowadzącym. Mówiła coś o szwach, krajach i materiałach. Przyznaje się, że o tym nie mam bladego pojęcia. Jedynie słowa, jakie zrozumiałem to te, mówiące, że to koniec naszej prezentacji. Cieszyłem się, że nie muszę już tam stać i nie tylko ja. Marinette tak trzęsły się nogi, że ledwo stała. Szybko znalazła miejsce, gdzie mogła usiąść. - I jedno zmartwienie z głowy — zacząłem, jednocześnie starając się zatrzymać drganie rąk — już po prezentacji. - Tylko że teraz zacznie się czekanie na werdykt — uświadomiła mi — bardzo się boję, że przegram. - No tak — usiadłem koło niej i ze wszystkich sił starałem się powstrzymać od przytulania i pocałowania jej — Na pewno nie przegrasz, uwierz mi — w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się słabo. Całe szczęście, że byliśmy...to znaczy...ona była ostatnią z kandydatek. Czekaliśmy jakieś piętnaście minut w całkowitej ciszy. Potem do nas zaczęli przychodzić inni uczestnicy. Marinette na widok ich dzieł zaczęła się jeszcze bardziej denerwować, a ja powielać jej obawy. Stroje innych były bardzo...wymyślne. Jakaś dziewczyna miała kapelusz z kotem a inną sukienkę w biedronki. Stroje były bardzo bogate zdobione, a nie tak jak u Marinette — proste i skromne. Chwyciłem ją za rękę, by dodać jej otuchy. Chciałem ją przytulić, niestety w tym samym momencie na scenę wrócił prowadzący…z kopertą. Wszyscy jak na komodę stanęli przed wejściem na scenę. - Panie i Panowie — mówił do publiczności prowadzący show — przed chwilą dostałem kopertę z wynikami...- czułem jak ręka Marinette zaciska się mocniej w mojej. Moje serce na ten gest zaczęło jeszcze mocnej bić — osoba, której imię znajduję się w tej kopercie - zaczął ją pokazywać dookoła — nie tylko dostanie 5 000 na swój rozwój, ale także możliwość stażu we wybranej przez siebie agencji zajmującej się modą w Paryżu... - zrobił kolejną przerwę, by zwiększyć napięcie - ...to już czas poznać imię zwycięscy…- Marinette tak mocno ścisnęła mi rękę, że powoli traciłem w niej czucie -…imię najlepiej obiecującego się projektanta to… - mężczyzna powoli zaczął otwierać kopertę -…MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG – od ryku radości omal nie pękły mi bębenki w uszach. Spojrzałem na Marinette. Była w głębokim szoku. Inne dziewczyny musiały ją wypchnąć na scenę, a ja za nią zostałem. Nie chciałem znowu znaleźć się przed tyloma ludźmi. Dziewczyna odebrała statuetkę i przyjmować podziękowania od sędziów. Ludzie koło mnie zaczęli się rozpraszać, aż zostałam tam sam. Po chwili Marinette biegła w moją stronę. Była cała w płatkach kwiatów i konfetti. Gdy do mnie dobiegła, rzuciła mi się na szyję. Okręciłem ją parę razy, a gdy ją w końcu postawiłem na ziemi i pocałowałem. Było podobnie jak dwa dni wcześniej, w jej pokoju. Nagle się ode mnie oderwała. - Co?... coś się stało? – zapytałem, a ona spojrzała na nie zdziwionym wzrokiem. - Nie to nie może być prawda – powiedziała i zaczęła się cofać – to nie możesz być TY. To niemożliwe – i uciekła. - Marinette – krzyknąłem za nią. Wbiegła na Alyę i Nino, którzy chcieli jej pogratulować. Podała im tylko statuetkę i już jej nie było. To nie mogę być ja? Co to znaczy? Chwila… TO NIE MOGĘ BYĆ JA! O Boże! - MARINETTE – ruszyłem za nią. Minąłem zdziwionych przyjaciół i starałem się dogonić dziewczynę. Wybiegłem przed teatr. Rozejrzałem się w obie strony, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Nagle poczułem, jak coś owija się wokół mnie i po chwili byłem w powietrzu. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że to była dla mnie bułka z masłem, ale w głowie krzyczałem: Aaaaaaa… Z twardym lądowaniem znalazłem się na dachu teatru. Nad sobą zobaczyłem…zobaczyłem… - Biedronka? – byłem bardzo zdziwiony. Powoli wstałem – o co chodzi? - Przypominam Ci kogoś? – zapytała prosto z mostu. - Co?… Jak?… - nie wiedziałem, czego chce, ale miała taką samą minę jak…jak Marinette. Przyglądałem się jej oczom, rysom twarzy, wszystkiemu. Nagle mnie olśniło. Już wiem czemu zachowanie Marinette było mi tak bardzo znajome. - To dla tego uciekłaś…Marinette – spytałem - Odkropkuj – powiedziała, a przede mną stała teraz dziewczyna, o której ciągle myślałem z małą czerwoną kwami w rękach – Nie dlatego uciekłam, ale dzięki temu uświadomiłam, sobie co muszę zrobić. - Ja już wiem co muszę zrobić - odparłem, jednocześnie przyciągając ją do siebie. Następnie złączyłem nasze usta w pocałunku. Mogę teraz powiedzieć, że jestem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi…no nie licząc Marinette. ♫ I jak się podobało? Wiem, że może trochę kupy się nie trzyma. Muszę przyznać, że tutaj brakło mi weny i z pomocą przyszła moja przyjaciółka. Zapomniałam jak bardzo śmieszny, bo prawdziwy, jest filmik który dodała. Zapraszam także do poprzedniego posta i mam nadzieję, że szybko coś wstawię nowego. A i chciałabym wiedzieć jak się wam podoba mój styl pisania oraz moja perspektywa. Pozdrawiam.♫ thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach